In recent years, cloud computing is known in which an external data center or the like collectively manages hardware, software, data, and the like. For example, software-as-a-service (SaaS), platform-as-a-service (PaaS), infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS), or the like corresponds to cloud computing.
As a method in which the data center or the like manages data regarding different types of business, a company which provides a service to a user by using the above-described cloud computing is introducing a federated configuration management database (FCMDB). The FCMDB is a technique which virtually integrates a plurality of different types of DBs by using a CMDB from an information technology infrastructure library (ITIL) and enables seamless collaboration of a plurality of systems.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 17, the FCMDB virtually integrates and manages configuration item information representing configuration items (CI) stored in a configuration information management system in which data is managed in an A-XML format and a service management system in which data is managed in a B-XML format. Then, when different DBs retain the same type of information, the FCMDB generates and retains association between configuration items so as to ensure synchronism and coherence of configuration item information.
On the other hand, when there is an orthographic variant between a plurality of different types of DBs, disintegration of search results or erroneous update of update processing may occur. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 18, in the case of A-XML of the configuration information management system, the attribute value of an attribute name “OS” is written as “Windows (Registered Trademark) XP Professional.” Meanwhile, in the case of B-XML of the service management system, the attribute value of the attribute name “OS” is written as “WinXP Pro.” Here, “Windows XP Professional” and “WinXP Pro” are the same content but different writings. Thus, there is an orthographic variant between A-XML data in the configuration information management system and B-XML data in the service management system.
As a method of correcting an orthographic variant, it is considered that an orthographic variant is corrected by using a technique for checking consistency on the basis of the data form. Specifically, the data forms (for example, Chinese numerals, alphanumeric characters, and the like) are learned in advance and, when data is input, consistency is checked on the basis of the data forms. As the result of this check, when the data forms are different, sites to be corrected in data are detected, and correction candidates are presented to the user such that the user corrects an orthographic variant.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-344012 is an example of the related art.
However, according to the above-described technique for checking consistency on the basis of the data forms, there is a problem in that it is impossible to detect an orthographic variant, such as abbreviation of characters or erroneous omission, and to appropriately present correction candidates. That is, according to the technique for checking consistency on the basis of the data forms and presenting correction candidates to the user, while it is possible to present correction candidates for inconsistency between the formats (for example, Chinese numerals, alphanumeric characters, and the like) of numerals included in data, it is impossible to detect an orthographic variant, such as abbreviation of characters or erroneous omission. As a result, there is a problem in that it is impossible to appropriately present correction candidates.